Talk:Hyakinthos
Insanely easy as a 74thf. Couldn't hit me hardly. Managed to land paralysis 2 times but it wore off rather quickly. Kept shadows up, used one bloody bolt to heal to full. No Drop, Darksday 93% Moon. ((Avissar, Kathyra of Ragnarok OCT 22, 2010)) THF58/RNG29 Long tough fight, about 20 min! Pulled it over to K-10 where the pixie roams while avoiding Goblin Guerrilla agrro on the way. I was not prepared for its vicious paralysis move and was paralyzed the intire fight. Only managed to get off a few Bloody Bolts here and there. People, the only thing that saved me, I was all over that Sprite like a cheap suit and didn't miss a single Cure V. When the Cure V's did land I was in the low 200's hp everytime. If i had picked up one Scavenging Hound aggro, it would of been curtains. Finally won, 100exp, No Drop. Smokaa 16:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Easily solo'd by 75 RDM. Put up phalanx 2, auto-attacked, and went to make myself a sandwich. No drop. Tried to solo this as a 70DNC/35NIN. The hit chance Paralyze totally destroyed me. I was in full evasion gear (SH, O-Hat, etc etc) and still couldn't build tp at all due to the AoE wipe of TP (went in with just Uts and no finishing moves stacks). I even tried to 2-hour but everything I did was instantly blocked by paralyze. Including self heals AND sambas. --jjuliano5486@gmail.com 21:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Zeluha (Caitsith Server) I think everyone is too cautious approaching this NM, I got it under 100 hp with my DRG63/WHM31. Would have won if I didn't waste the first part of the battle trying to cast paralyna. Came back and wiped the floor with him using BLM75/WHM37. I would say any DD/Tank over 65 that can solo well can beat this NM without too much of a problem using barparalyze and DEF or EVA gear and food. User:Pikeru Feb 7, 2010 THF75/RDM37 is definitely the way to go with killing this NM, you get all of the advantages of Treasure Hunter with THF and with /RDM you can claim easily with Dia and throw up barparalyze to solo with ease. I got paralyzed once in an entire fight with barparalyze up. TwoTogether 11:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I killed it as 75PUP using Sharpshot Head and Sharpshot Frame Automaton, I stood back and let my Automaton fight it, I just kept Stoneskin up on it and used Repair as much as I could. The only TP move Hyakinthos used was Petal Pirouette. Ruizutatakau 21:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Easy but slow solo as 75 DNC/THF, just kept Fan Dance up and only cured or WS when not paralyzed. 0/1 Jezie - Unicorn Pretty easy solo BRD78/NIN39. I went for it the first time thinking it'd be easy and it was hitting me for about 50 a hit with paralysis, eventually kited around the big building nearby til I lost aggro. Put Double Paeon up (VI and V) and then went for it again, kept shadows up well. Hit me a couple times, the paralysis stings :/. No drop. --BruHouse 00:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd PLD/thf. Rather long fight, the paralyze makes it kinda of chancy. MP became and issue. --demonwhisper 05:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) BST75/THF37 easy solo CC was at 81% hp after fight gave 53 exp used no drop (did not need any items or food/pet items). bakuretsuhunter Nov 14 2009 The 60-180 minutes note seems off, seen 14 spawns so far and it never spawned earlier than 1.5 hours after the last death, and never took longer than 2 hours to spawn. Blueblur 08:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Killed 19 times with 1 drop, I edited the respawn time. It has never spawned sooner than 90 min or later than 100 min. Confirmed 90-100min spawn from ToD. Camped Hyakinthos for 23 spawns and many, many times he'd spawn much later than 10 minutes into the window, so I guess you're epicly lucky or epicly wrong. In any case, 90-100 minutes is incorrect, 90-120 is definitely more accurate. Blueblur 20:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Has taken me over 3 hours to spawn. Still too new to say "I camped him 10 times so I know what he's all about" --Ix'Sindri 03:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Most likely you just missed a pop. I've never seen it take longer than 90 minutes to pop. 0/2 with many missed claims. This guy is way overcamped. --Yjhuoh 10:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Just to clear things, I have a member in my LS that claims that both Lamina and Hyakinthos are lotto spawns, but it seems to only be timed spawns. Can we have more confirmation on either way it is? Jack Van Elraton 03:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::They're obviously timed. You don't have to kill anything and they'll pop. 17:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :*'1/34'... not worth it --Ix'Sindri 06:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 1/23. Pain in the butt getting this thing to drop. Happy that it's over. Kiyara - Diabolos Server - After claiming this mob several times a day for the past couple of weeks I noticed something odd. Upon visiting the spawn today the NM was up roughly 6-7 minutes before the 90 minute window was supposed to be open. I've only seen this occur once so far but I thought it needed to be noted. Killed him as 75 WHM/NIN with level 56 "soothing healer" NPC assistance. Fought in Walahra Turban, Noble's Tunic, Blessed mitts/pants/boots, with a Martial Wand, Purgatory Mace, and Swift Belt (the rest of the equipment was not geared for offense). The Enparalyze was truly nasty, and I didn't notice a huge difference in paralysis rate or rate of wearing off with Barparalyze up or down, with capped Enhancing skill. Barblizzara didn't make a difference either. Just self-cast Paralyna, and near the end my NPC got really good with insta-paralyna-ing me. Maybe they learn as the fight goes on, like automatons? Without NPC, this would be a terribly difficult solo, since the Enparalyze effect hits through Stoneskin (the hit will do no damage, but you will still receive the effect), and it hits nigh constantly and counters, making it incredibly difficult to keep shadows up. There were several times when I cast Utsu: Ni and saw the icon pop up, only for it to drop no more than three seconds later after a Double Attack and a counter. With capped evasion, he was hitting a good 90-95% of the time. Then again, I didn't have an evasion setup. --Terranova the Insignificant 03:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Despawning??!? I highly doubt this guy despawns but i cant exactly test.. This guy is highly sought after on my server (0/13 btw ; ;) A lot of the new nm's have crazy large roam areas. Take for example the raptor and cockatrice nm's in the same zone Herensuge and Coquegire (sp?) which i farm between windows. Ive seen them roaming anywhere from H-6 to J-9 which is like 7 or 8 grid squares. Maybe if this guy is left along long enough he roams away like these other nm's. Go beastmaster like i do and makes tracking these things down easier. Jado818 06:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) -It Does Not Despawn nor does it roam. Have Brought it to other side of the map and it walks directly back to the hill without despawning nor did it despawn when it got back to 100% on hill. Ring Set Drop Rate? Has anyone gotten their first ring (either one) in a few tries, and then taking a lot more tries on the second one? Just speculating here, but is it possible that having one of the two rings in your inventory lowers the drop rate of the other? *ended up 2/63 between me and the person I teamed up with so we'd beat competition 20 no TH 17 with TH1 4 with TH3 22 with TH4. Dropped on TH3 kill. Our 2 rings dropped within the last 4 kills. went 1/26 on lamina before this devil --Strikereleven 22:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Have camped this NM for about 5 days in a row in between endgame events and haven't had it drop for me once using TH4 and between 4-8 kills each day, although I went 1/1 on Lamina on the first day, but I watched my roommate go 1/4 and 1/6 on Lamina and Hyakinthos with his own TH3. So as much as it seems like this for me personally I have doubts having the other ring in your inventory matters at all. --Xine05 19:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Just got ring in 1 try, too bad it wasn't for me. Mate had it's partner already though. --NewDefect 18:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) 1/1 on the Kusha's Ring, so far 0/4 on this one and that's with TH7. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 21:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC)